BMBLB
by Storylover317
Summary: Weiss notices that Blake and Yang are becoming really close. Bumbleby romance and whiterose friendship. Inspired by the song bmblb.


**I know I'm already in the middle of a story, but this idea wouldn't leave my brain. I needed to write it out for the sake of my sanity. As the title implies, this is a RWBY fic about Bumbleby, based off the song Bmblb. There's also Whiterose friendship too. Anyways, Enjoy.**

* * *

Weiss always thought of herself as being really perceptive. As a huntress in training, she could read any situation quickly, and figure out the best course of action. And being an heiress to one of the largest corporations in Remnant, she was taught to read people just as quickly in order to sell their brand. Body language, eye contact, proximity- all things she subconsciously notes when interacting with anyone. Well, anyone except her teammates. Weiss hasn't had to put on any front since joining team Rwby, which is more of a blessing than she'd care to admit.

But that doesn't mean her perceptive skills have gone numb. In fact, she's been noticing a lot of subtle changes between two of her teammates.

The first time she noticed was during lunch two weeks ago. Maybe she should have realized that Blake and Yang had started sitting next to each other every day, but they were partners after all. That was normal, right? But on that day, Ruby was banned from getting more food from the line because of another food fight attempt. Thus, as Ruby's self-proclaimed "BFF," Weiss begrudgingly helped her partner out.

"She really needs to work on maintaining a healthy diet," Weiss muttered on her way back with a plate full of donuts. "As the leader, she should set a good examp-" She stopped for a second. Only for a second, because that's how long it took her to understand what she was looking at.

Blake and Yang were holding hands under the table. Even more than that, Yang's thumb was stroking Blake's knuckles. Weiss quickened her pace back to the table and sat down. She hadn't even realized that both girls were only using one hand. Blake was reading, as per usual, and Yang was eating an apple and laughing at whatever her sister had said. And they seemed comfortable, as if they been doing this all semester long.

"Maybe they have," Weiss slipped out.

"Huh? You say something," Ruby asked.

"Uh, nothing. Here, take your plate of empty calories." She pushed the tray over to her partner, who immediately began digging in.

"Hold on there, Ruby. You _donut_ want to ruin your girlish figure," Yang joked.

Everyone groaned, but Yang just sat there grinning.

"That was terrible," Blake commented.

"Pfft, you love it," the blonde smirked.

There was a slight glint in Blake's eyes that made Weiss think she did enjoy her partner's cringy puns.

* * *

It was a week later when Weiss saw her teammates again in that way. It was in the middle of the night, long after they had all said goodnight and shut off the lights. Weiss woke up to the sound of whispering. Then scuffling. And then whispering again. Her eyes shot open, ready to yell at them to go to bed. But she stopped herself yet again.

Yang was in Blake's bed. The two of them were cuddled up together and talking softly about something Weiss couldn't hear. Though it was dark, Weiss could just make out Yang stroking Blake's ears as they continued their private conversation. That was definitely something she hadn't seen before. Blake never seemed open to letting anyone touch her ears before, so Weiss, Ruby, and Yang had never even thought about it.

But here she stood corrected, for just 10 feet away, Blake seemed like she was in absolute bliss. Weiss couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but the whispers sounded nice. At some point, Blake must have said something funny because Yang let out a laugh that was quickly followed by a, "shhh." Weiss knew she needed to turn away from this scene, but it was like she was entranced. She had never seen Yang be so tender or Blake be so vulnerable. She was seeing a new side to her teammates. Nevertheless, Weiss had principles and eavesdropping on her friends' intimate moments was not one of them.

She finally rolled over when she saw Yang's head tilt down to meet Blake's. With her eyes shut tight, and her pillow pressed tight against her ears, Weiss let the whispers and quiet giggles drift away. When she woke up the next morning, Yang was back in her bunk and she and Blake were back to normal. It was like last night had never happened.

* * *

It was after that night that Weiss noticed how often Blake and Yang disappeared during the day. As a team that lives together, eats together, has class together, and trains together- alone time can be sacred. When Weiss has free time, she usually studies or writes letters home to her sister. Yang frequents the gym every chance she gets, and Blake typically reads. And Ruby, when she's not thinking up battle strategies, spends her free time bugging Weiss to hang out. As she was now.

"Weiss come on, its Saturday. Don't you want to go outside and do something fun? The cherry blossoms festival is today and I want to go. "

"I'm studying Ruby. We have an exam coming up."

"Yeah, in two weeks!" Ruby exclaimed. "There's such a thing as being too prepared, ya know."

"Ugh, why don't you just go with your sister, then?"

"Because she and Blake left this morning and I don't know where they went."

' _Of course they did.'_ "You have a scroll for a reason, Ruby. Just call them."

"Ah come on Weiss, come with me. If you do, I'll leave you alone to study for the next two weeks. I promise."

That did sound tempting. "Alright fine, I'll go. But I'm making you study with me."

"What! Why? My grades are fine"

"You're barely maintaining your B- average. I know you can do better than that."

And with that, Weiss got up from her desk and was out the door before Ruby could even protest.

The festival was actually fun though, she had to admit. There were tons of people out and plenty of activities to enjoy. She and Ruby got recognized a couple times as well, from their previous grimm extermination missions in the city. It was amusing to say the least. Weiss was used to being approached in public because of her family, but Ruby was much shyer about it. When a little boy pointed Ruby out in the crowd and told his mother he wanted to be a hunter like her, her partner turned redder than her cape.

"Better get used to it. You're a public figure now," Weiss told her.

"I guess you're right," Ruby grinned. "I never thought anyone would want to become a hunter because of watching us. I feel so…responsible. But that's a good thing right? If we can inspire more hunters, than the world would be a safer place for everyone– why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you're fine. It's just that sometimes you remind me of why you're such a good leader."

"Aww thanks, Weiss," Ruby said bashfully. "Wait, what do you mean _sometimes_?"

But Weiss was already walking away toward the Vale gardens to look at more of the cherry blossoms. Ruby of course, wanted to look at the rose bushes as well, so they did that too. It was a pretty pleasant way to spend the rest of the afternoon and by the time they were ready to leave, Weiss had forgotten all about deal she and Ruby had made. But now the problem was the exit.

"I think we're lost," Ruby said.

"We're not lost. I know exactly where we're going."

"That's the same thing you said back when we were in the Emerald forest. Remember how that turned out?"

"All I remember is you abandoning me on the back of a Nevermore," Weiss huffed.

"I said jump!"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, maybe we should ask someone for directions."

"Good idea, except we haven't seen anyone around in a while."

The girls just sighed and continued on through the garden. _"Why did they make this place so big anyway?"_ Weiss thought.

Thankfully after a couple of minutes walking, Ruby stopped and asked, "Do you hear that? It sounds like…laughing?"

Weiss stopped and listened too. "I hear it too. It's coming from behind those hedges."

"Finally people! Maybe they know the way out."

She and Ruby ran over and looked out into a clearing. As they hoped, there were two figures in the clearing. And they were very familiar.

"Hey is that-oomph!" Weiss immediately placed her hand over Ruby's mouth.

"Ruby, hush." Weiss wasn't sure if she should stay put or risk getting seen by moving. Thankfully Ruby quieted down as they looked at the two figures in the clearing. ' _Of all the places those two could show up.'_

It was Blake and Yang. They were laying on a blanket with two takeout boxes off to the side, and one of their scrolls playing music. ' _They're on a date!'_ Weiss realized.

"Did you hear that?" Blake asked, raising her head off of the blonde's lap, careful to avoid hitting the book her partner was reading.

"Hmm, nope." Yang answered.

"It sounded like your sister."

Yang snorted. "I think all those Tuna tatakis have gone to your head. Why would Ruby be all the way out here? This spot is super secluded."

"I suppose you're right, but that didn't stop those two elderly women from spotting us earlier. Or that man with the dog, or that group of kids-" Blake countered.

"Alright, I get it. But that's only because of the festival. Any other day, and we'd have this spot all to ourselves."

"Well you're just going to have to bring me here again to prove it."

Yang grinned, "It's a date."

Blake settled back down into Yang's lap and smiled up at her. "Finish the chapter."

"Explain to me again why you want me to read a book that you already know every word to?"

"I like when you read to me." Blake said simply.

"Alright fine." Yang sat up straight, cleared her throat, and dramatically read, "With his broad shoulders and slim waist, he was like a yield sign. Yet she could not! She longed for his kiss-" The blonde started laughing out loud.

"I'm sorry Blake, but this is so bad! How could you read this stuff?" she continued laughing.

"Cheesy romance is my thing."

"Oh I know. You nearly cried the first time I held your hand. And you _did_ cry the first time we…ya know," she winked down at the faunus.

That earned her a playful shove from her blushing partner. "So did you!"

Yang grinned, "You're right. We're both pretty sappy." She looked longingly into those amber eyes that she loved so much. She leaned down and connected her lips to Blake's. The kiss was short and sweet, but made their hearts burst with warmth.

Blake sighed contently. Today had been perfect. She and Yang had spent the whole day together doing whatever they wanted. They went to a movie, which they didn't pay much attention to, followed by a walk around town to enjoy the festivities. It was Blake's idea to eat outside, which inspired Yang to buy a blanket at the first store she found. And after a quick stop at one of the restaurants they frequented, Yang brought them to this spot in the Vale gardens. It was the most fun Blake has had in a while.

Blake looked up past the curtain of golden locks and noticed that the sky had gotten darker. "The sun's going down. We should probably head back." She rolled off of Yang's lap and helped her up.

"I didn't even notice it was getting so late. I'm surprised Ruby hasn't called me yet. That's not like her."

"I'm sure she and Weiss are out doing their own thing. But you should call her just in case." Blake said, sensing the worry in her partner's voice.

In that moment, Weiss and Ruby, who have been silently watching everything unfold from afar, panicked. In the seconds it took Yang to unlock her phone and search for her number, Ruby had latched onto Weiss and used her semblance to get as far away from the clearing as possible.

"What was that?" Blake yelled, looking back at the place where Ruby and Weiss had just escaped from.

"Maybe a Grimm?" Yang guessed. She had heard it too.

"It didn't sound like one. But let's not wait around to find out." They didn't have their weapons with them, so a fight was not something they wanted.

"Agreed."

They hurried to pack their things and Yang called Ruby. "Hey Rubes…you okay? You sound winded…ah gotcha…Well Blake and I are on our way back, see you in a bit. Oh and be careful, there might be a grimm walking around. " She hung up and looked at Blake, who was already leaning against her bike.

"Everything okay with Ruby?" Blake asked while handing Yang her helmet.

Yang nodded, "Yup. She and Weiss are sparring at the gym." She hopped on her bike and waited for the all familiar embrace of Blake's arms wrapped tight around her waist. "Ready to get back to reality?" she smirked and leaned back to place a kiss on the faunus' cheek.

Blake smiled and shook her head. "Absolutely not."

* * *

Meanwhile, half a mile away, Ruby laid on the ground out of breath. She had never used her semblance to carry someone so far before, and so quickly.

"Never…doing that…again," Ruby wheezed.

"I have to say that was smart thinking. They had no idea it was us," Weiss complimented. They were one phone call away from having been caught spying on their teammates, which would have led to a conversation neither of them were ready to have. But now Ruby knew. She knew about Blake and Yang's secret relationship.

Weiss walked over to her partner and put her arms around her shoulder. "We need to talk about what happened back there. So tell me what you think you saw."

"What I think I saw? Weiss, I know I saw Blake and my sister clearly on some kind of date acting all lovey dovey, and-" she blushed. "kissing."

"And you're okay with that?" Weiss asked cautiously, trying to gauge her reaction.

Ruby furrowed her brows, "Why wouldn't I be okay with it? Yang seemed happy, and Blake seemed happy, so I'm happy for them."

"Good then. That's one less thing to worry about." The heiress couldn't hide her sigh of relief even if she wanted to. She helped Ruby to her feet and the two of them started walking again.

"How long do you think they've been keeping this a secret," Ruby asked after a while.

"I don't know exactly, but I first noticed them acting 'lovey dovey' a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Weiss shrugged, "It wasn't my place."

Ruby nodded, understanding. "I just wish they would have told us. We're teammates. They should be able to trust us with this."

"I agree, but relationships are complicated, Ruby. They'll tell us when they're ready. Until then, we need to act as if everything is normal."

"I think I can do that." Again, they continued walking and looking back on the whole day. It was definitely more eventful than Ruby thought it would be. It was then that she remembered what she told her sister over the phone. Blake and Yang were expecting she and Weiss to be at the school gym, but they were still stuck inside the garden.

"Uhh Weiss?" she asked tentatively, looking round at the walls of shrubs and bushes around them, with no exit in sight.

"Yes Ruby?"

"We're still lost."

* * *

 **So you guys know how it is with me by now right? I don't know when I'll be back, but i will be back eventually. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll admit that it's not as fleshed out as I wanted, but i did what i could. Anyways, see you guys next time.**


End file.
